


Take A Picture

by leiascully



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-30
Updated: 2003-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a good picture of you.  And of him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The West Wing_ and all related characters are property of Aaron Sorkin, Thomas Schlamme, and NBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Amy stared at the scrap of glossy paper. She'd found the photo on Donna's side table next to a fairly nice frame. It was Josh at some ball, dapper in his tux, and Donna on his arm with her hair curled. Her expression was luminous. Amy had tried to find another way to describe the quiet radiance of the smile, but kept coming back to the one word. Luminous.

Donna was saying something. Amy raised her head, brushing back her hair with the hand that wasn't holding the photograph. "Hmm?"

"Nothing," said Donna. "What are you looking at?" She dropped down onto the couch and put her chin over Amy's shoulder. Amy took a deep breath of perfume and shampoo and let Donna take the photo. Donna's lips curled up into a soft smile of fond remembrance.

"It's a good picture of you," Amy offered. Donna blushed. "And of him."

Donna let it slip from her fingers, but Amy noticed that she made sure it was on the frame that it was apparently destined for. "It's just a photograph," she said, but she wouldn't meet Amy's eyes.


End file.
